ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of ROBLOX: The Series episodes
These are episodes of ROBLOX: The Series. Series overview Season 0 (2014) #Pilot - 05/25/2014 - TBD Season 1 (2017) #''The Quest Begins'' - 02/18/2017 - The Dark One has started heading to Robloxia, to start an invasion. However, three heroes are out to stop him. #''Not What I Think It Is'' - 02/25/2017 - TBD #''Trouble in the Past'' - 03/04/2017 - TBD #''The Evil Homecoming Queen'' - 03/11/2017 - The Dark One, out of evil schemes, finds a woman that wants to be a homecoming queen and gives her the looks. However, Mike and his friends discover it also turns her evil. #''Fruit Snacks'' - 03/18/2017 - The Dark One orders his minions to create fruit snacks to make Robloxian citizens turn into dark creatures. When Mike, Manny, and Sam find out about what the "fruit snacks" do, they must stop the Dark One and his minions and find a way to make the Robloxian citizens back to normal. #''Onto Mount Casasno'' - 03/25/2017 - The gang head off to Mount Casasno to meet Mike's cousin, Jake. Soon, The Dark One notices and tries to come up with an evil plan to destroy the mountain in order to kill them. #''By The Way'' - 04/01/2017 - TBD #''Clues'' - 04/08/2017 - TBD #''Horse Throat'' - 04/15/2017 - TBD #''Picnic at the Arbox Hills'' - 04/22/2017 - TBD #''Sam and the Hippo'' - 04/29/2017 - Sam encounters a baby hippo in a middle of a swamp. (More coming soon...) #''What Did I Do!?'' - 05/05/2017 - TBD #''Sour Times'' - 05/12/2017 - TBD #''The Dark Ship'' - 05/19/2017 - TBD #''The 6th Floor'' - 05/26/2017 - TBD #''Wall of Fame'' - 06/02/2017 - TBD #''Sam Alone'' - 06/09/2017 - TBD #''Dark Dilemma'' - 06/16/2017 - TBD #''The Robbery'' - 06/23/2017 - TBD #''Mike, Manny, and Sam in Space!?'' - 06/30/2017 - TBD #''Squirrel Man'' - 07/08/2017 - TBD #''Dark Blob'' - 07/15/2017 - TBD #''Assassin Buiotoso II'' - 07/22/2017 - TBD #''Staring at the Sunset'' - 07/29/2017 - TBD #''Don't Bite Me!'' - 08/05/2017 - TBD #''Knights of RedCliff'' - 08/12/2017 - Mike, Manny, and Sam find a mysterious time machine. However, when one of them accidentally presses a button, the time machine opens a portal and sends them to 1543 I.R., but later, they meet a legion of knights called the Knights of RedCliff. Season 2 (2018) #''Another Dangerous Threat'' - 03/02/2018 - TBD #''Queen Bee'' - 03/09/2018 - TBD #''The Deal'' - 03/16/2018 - TBD #''Calling In The Oofs'' - 03/23/2018 - TBD #''The Admin'' - 03/30/2018 - TBD #''The Hunt for Eggs'' - 04/06/2018 - TBD #''A Plan Screwed Up'' - 04/13/2018 - The Dark One celebrates after banishing Mike, Manny, and Sam into a strange dimension as his first time succeeding. However, he ends up finding out he screwed up when the creature that dragged Mike and his friends in ends up dragging Dark One and his henchmen as well. #''Curse of the Abandoned Console'' - 04/20/2018 - TBD #''Manny FOOL-tiez'' - 04/27/2018 - TBD #''Theodore the Teddy Bear'' - 05/04/2018 - TBD #''Ogres, Trolls and Goblins'' - 05/11/2018 - TBD #''Mystery of Area HXK-111'' - 05/18/2018 - TBD #''No Losers Allowed!'' - 05/25/2018 - TBD #''The Life Dragon'' - 06/01/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2018 - TBD #''Release the Beast!'' - 06/15/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/22/2018 - TBD #''The Skele-Shark'' - 06/29/2018 - It was a nice sunny day in Robloxia, and because of that, Mike and his friends decide to go to the beach, only to have their day ruined by a Skele-Shark that has been scaring off citizens. Can Mike and his friends get rid of the Skele-Shark? #''Greedy Guests'' - 07/06/2018 - TBD #''The Dark One and The Scientist'' - 07/13/2018 - TBD #''Nerd!'' - 07/20/2018 - TBD #''Insect Trouble'' - 07/27/2018 - TBD #''Hide and Squeak'' - 08/03/2018 - TBD #''The Dark Lab'' - 08/10/2018 - TBD #''Manny's Mate'' - 08/17/2018 - Manny finds a girl he falls in love with, but is too scared to admit his feelings to her, so Mike and Sam try to help him out. #''Tree Huggers'' - 08/24/2018 - TBD Season 3 (2018-2019) #''The Karate Master'' - 10/01/2018 - TBD #''It's a Zombie!'' - 10/02/2018 - TBD #''The Apex Predators'' - 10/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2018 - TBD #''I'm Lava'n It'' - 10/12/2018 - TBD #''Sam-urai'' - 10/19/2018 - TBD #''The Red Knight'' - 10/26/2018 - TBD #''A Robloxian Thanksgiving'' - 11/16/2018 - TBD #''Hello, Meep City!'' - 11/30/2018 - TBD #''A Roblox Christmas'' - 12/16/2018 - TBD #''Who Wants Pizza?'' - 01/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2019 - TBD #''The Face Plague'' - 01/20/2019 - TBD #''The "Fun" Plaza'' - 01/28/2019 - TBD #''Attack of the Vicious Gummies'' - 02/04/2019 - TBD #''For the Football Fans!'' - 02/05/2019 - TBD #''The Magical Garden'' - 02/06/2019 - TBD #''H.A.C.K.'' - 02/07/2019 - TBD #''Mike and the City Ninja'' - 02/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/08/2019 - TBD #''The Dark Whale'' - 03/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2019 - TBD #''The Robloxian Games'' - 06/17/2019 - Mike, Manny, and Sam have recently bought tickets to see the Robloxian Games event. However, when they got there, it ends up going terribly wrong when a strange foe decides to terrorize the event. #''The Arbigrok'' - 06/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/19/2019 - TBD #''DOTV'' - 06/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/05/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is the 100th episode) Season 4 (2019-2020) #TBD - 08/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/28/2019 - TBD #''Eek! A Vampire!'' - 10/05/2019 - When Mike, Manny and Sam explore an abandoned mansion in Robloxia they meet "Vlad the Impaler XIII", a vampire that has lived there for centuries. At first, they all think he works for the Dark One, but then learn tragic stories about him, and begin growing an attachment to him. #''Mike and the Talking Skull'' - 10/12/2019 - TBD #''The Myth of the Slicer'' - 10/19/2019 - TBD #''Scary ROBLOX Stories'' - 10/26/2019 - TBD #''Dark One for President'' - 11/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #''Snow More!'' - 12/07/2019 - TBD #''Mike on the Night Shift'' - 01/11/2020 - Mike has been recently hired to become a security guard at a convenience store at night. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 02/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2020 - TBD #''The Day Off'' - 06/27/2020 - The Dark One decides to quit trying to take over Robloxia aftwr failing multiple times. However, things end up getting boring as time goes on. #TBD - 07/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/31/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Return to RedCliff'' - 10/31/2020 - Mike, Manny, and Sam were fighting the Dark One once again, but once one of Dark One's minions accidentally activated the time machine, it brings Mike, Manny, Sam, and the Dark One back to the medieval times and meet the Knights of RedCliff... again. Soon, they discovered the Deathstag, a creature that appears during the blood moon and they must help the knights of RedCliff fight it. Meanwhile, the Dark One and his minions try to find their way back to the present. #TBD - 11/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/08/2021 - TBD #TBD - 01/22/2021 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - ??/??/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) Season 7 (2022-2023) Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists